


PAW Patrol: This is my mate, Marshall

by Alphacat137



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphacat137/pseuds/Alphacat137
Summary: Skye made a promise/deal to her parents before she left to join the PAW Patrol. And now her parents are visiting to see if she have completed her promise. Which she haven't and now the only way out is for Marshall to pretend to be her mate. Now can they keep up the act for the next 3-5 months? And will new feelings bloom between the two? And a an old threat seeking revenge on them.





	1. Chapter 1

PAW Patrol: This is my mate...Marshall

Adventure Bay  
Airport Station.

Two adult cockapoo exit the airport. Both smile at the lovely city of Adventure Bay. The male waved over a taxi cab. The male driver helped the two older dogs with their bags.

"Where too?" asked the driver.

"The Lookout Tower please." said the female cockapoo.

Lookout Tower

Skye and Marshall watched as Ryder and the rest of the pups drove off toward the city.

"So what you want to do?" asked Skye.

"Hmmm...let's watch a movie." answered Marshall.

Skye only tittered at her best (male) friend and nod her head.

"You go and set up the movie and I'll go and get the snack." said Skye.

Marshall nod his head and quickly ran toward the movie cases. Skye giggle and enter the elevator, which took her too the kitchen. Skye exit the elevator and only took a couple of steps before the doorbell rang.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be?" asked Skye.

The young cockapoo walked toward the front door. She can see two figure, canine by the look of it. Skye opened the door and her eyes widen.

"Surprised!" yelled the two older cockapoo.

"...mom, dad." said Skye.

Next what happened was Skye fainting.

10 minute later

Skye...Skye...please wake up Skye.

Skye moan, slowly opening her eyes. It seems she's on top of her favorite bean bag. Skye eyed the three figures before her. Two cockapoo and one dalmatian. Skye gasped and quickly sat up.

"Mom, dad!" said Skye.

Both of her parents smile and hug their only daughter. Skye smile and hug them back, nuzzling her parents. The hug was broken. Skye mother is an exact copy of Skye, pink eyes and everything. Her name is Sky and she's an Pilot. Next is her dad, his name is Cloud. He has red eyes, and is an Air Marshall.

"Hey kiddo, sorry we made you faint. Guess the surprise was a little too much." said Cloud.

"No it's okay. I'm just wasn't expecting you guys so soon." said Skye with a light blush.

"Well we wanted to call you dear, but you father was too much in of a hurry." said Sky.

"I understand." said Skye.

"You sure you okay Skye?" asked Marshall.

Skye turn toward her friend and saw the worrying look he had. Skye blush lightly and nod her head. Marshall sigh in relief and smile at his friend.

"So...where is him?" asked Cloud.

"Um...where is who, dad?" asked Skye.

"Oh come now dear, we're asking where is your mate is. You do remember your promise, don't you?" asked Sky.

Skye silently gasped as the memories of her promise to her parents came back. Skye gulped and quickly scan the room. Her eyes landed on Marshall, who is putting away his medical items.

"Why he's right there of course. Mom, dad, this is my mate...Marshall." said Skye.

Marshall, who was currently putting away his bandages stopped. His eyes widen and his mouth hit the floor. The bandages rolling away from him.

"...say what now?" asked Marshall.

Skye quickly walked up to her 'mate' and nuzzle him under his chin. Both pups blushed darkly.

"Awww, ain't them the cutest couple you ever seen?" asked Sky.

"Hmmm..." hmmed Cloud.

Cloud stare at Marshall. Causing the young dally to gulped in fear.

"Um Skye, I'm not..." Skye quickly place both her paws over Marshall's mouth. Skye laughed nervously at her parents.

"Um, excuse us for a moment mother, father. We'll be right back." said Skye, who grab Marshall by his collar and dragging him onto the balcony.

Skye quickly closed the doors, which is soundproof. Skye sigh and turn toward her friend. Marshall is still in shock, and confused at what just happened. Skye waved her paw in front of him, but he didn't respond.

Skye sigh and gently nuzzle her friend. Marshall blinked twice before gasping. Skye again quickly placed a paw over the dally mouth.

"Marshall, breath. Try to calm down, and once you're calm then I'll explain everything. Okay?" said Skye.

Marshall closed his eyes and nod his head, taking deep breath in and slowly exhaling out. Skye slowly removed her paw, seeing that her friend was calm...for now. Marshall open his eyes, staring at Skye.

"Okay, long story short. I promise my parents that when they visit me that I would have a mate. I totally forgot about it, and if I didn't do what I did just now then I would have to quit the PAW Patrol and move back with my parents." explained Skye.

"But why me?" asked Marshall with a blush.

"Well, you're the only guy here. And I was desperate." answered Skye.

"So...what now?" asked Marshall.

"...we'll wait until the others get here and I'll explain everything. As for us (Marshall blushed) we just need to pretend to be a couple. Just until my parents leave." explained Skye.

Marshall eyes widen in fear. The mentioning of the others also mean Chase. Marshall gulped in fear of what his best friend (male) would do and say.

"Can you un-picked me and choice one of the others? Heck you could have said that your mate was on a mission." asked Marshall.

Skye stomped her right paw. She could have said that indeed, but she panicked and she just acted without thinking.

"I panicked okay! It's bad enough that I'm lying to my parents! I..." Skye stopped her yelling when she saw Marshall's tears.

Skye sigh and gently hugged her friend. Marshall sigh and hug her back.

"I'm sorry Marshall, I didn't mean to yelled at you. It's just, this is a real problem for me and...I'm sorry I dragged you into it." said Skye.

Marshall smile and nuzzle his friend gently. Skye blushed lightly but smile and nuzzle him back. After a few seconds, the two slowly pulled away. Marshall quickly wiped away his remaining tears.

"You okay?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, I'm good." answered Marshall with a small grin.

"So as I was saying, I panic. I can't un-picked you, neither can we break up and me quickly choosing one of the others. If I do, my parents will know something is up and will force me to go back home." explained Skye.

"How long will they stay for?" asked Marshall.

"sigh...I'm not sure." answered Skye.

"...okay I'll do it. I be your pretend mate." smiled Marshall with a dark blush.

Skye smiled and tackle her 'mate', nuzzling his face. Marshall got redder, if that was even possible. A tapping sound came from behind the two. They both looked up to see Skye's mother staring at them.

Skye and Marshall flushed darkly. Skye quickly got off her 'mate' and opened the door.

"Is everything okay dear?" asked Sky.

"Yes mom, we were just talking." said Skye.

"That's good, I'm glad everything is okay between you two." said Sky.

Before Skye could speak, the sound of engine could be heard. Skye, Marshall and Sky looked down and saw the remaining members of the Paw Patrol. Marshall fear double and he began to shake like a leaf.

"I'm doom." whispered Marshall.

"Well why don't we go down and I'll introduce you all to the rest of my team. Then I'll show you and dad to the guest room." said Skye.

"That would be lovely dear." smiled Sky.

Skye lead her mother and father toward the elevator. They waited for Marshall, who slowly walked toward them. Marshall sat down beside Cloud, who continue to stare at Marshall. Marshall chuckle nervously before whining.

{I'm doom, so doom.} thought Marshall.

The elevator went down and once down opened its door. Which was the same time Ryder and the rest of the pups enter the Lookout. Ryder and the rest of the pups stopped and stare at their new comers.

Marshall silently hid himself behind Cloud. Cloud is only 5 inches taller than Marshall and Chase.

"Um Skye? Who are these dogs?" asked Ryder.

Skye gulped and clear her throat.

"Ryder, pups, these are my parents. Mom, dad, these are my teammates." introduced Skye.

"Parents!?" asked everyone.

"I didn't know Skye have parents." said Rocky.

"Dude, they look just like Skye." said Zuma

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sky and this is my husband Cloud." introduced Sky.

"Hello." greeted Cloud.

Rubble is the first to walked toward the two taller cockapoo.

"Nice to meet you Skye's mom and dad. My name is Rubble." said Rubble.

"Awww, he's so cute. Goodness Skye, I truly didn't know how you could have picked one mate out of all these handsome pups." said Sky, petting Rubble.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot. Wait what?" said Rubble.

"Mate?" asked Ryder.

"Mom! Dad! Let me show you to your room then we can go out to eat tonight." said Skye.

"Okay dear, I can't wait to talk about you, your mate and your team." said Sky.

Skye took her parents up the elevator, leaving the others and a now visible Marshall. Everyone turn toward said dalmatian, Marshall gulped and chuckle nervously. Chase frowned upon his friend and took a step toward Marshall, who took a step back.

"Marshall...what is going on here?" asked Chase.

Ryder stood between the two and kneel down in front of Marshall. Ryder gently pet his second oldest member, the action calming down the young dally. The elevator opened and Skye quickly ran out. Marshall turn toward his female member and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Skye. Care to explain yourself." said Marshall.

The Garage

Skye led her entire team into the garage. When Skye was certain that they were alone she began to explain her situation.

"Ahem. So I made a promise to me parents before I came and join the PAW Patrol. The promise was that I was to have a mate the next time they visit. It was on my mind for the first year when I came to Adventure Bay, but then I forgot. Now they're here and I don't have a mate, and if they found out then I have to go back home with them." explained Skye.

"Okay, but you don't have a mate, but yet they say you do." said Rocky.

"Well...I kinda, sorta do." said Skye with a light blush.

"What!? Who!?" asked all the guys.

Skye pointed at Marshall, who was truly to escape through the window.

"Marshall!?" yelled everyone.

Marshall yelped and fell down on his back. Marshall quickly got to his paws and slowly walked away from his friends.

"How?" asked Rubble.

"Well, Marshall and I...well mostly me, came up with a plan to make Marshall my pretend mate. We just have to keep up the act until my parents leave. Which I just found out will be in 3 maybe 4 months." said Skye.

"3 months!?" asked Marshall.

"sigh...Skye I'm very disappointed in you. How could you lied to your own parents? And to drag poor Marshall into it and us." said Ryder.

"sniffing...I'm sorry Ryder but I panic and just did what I had to do. I know I'm asking alot from you and the pups, but please help me. I...I don't...sniffed...want to leave." cried Skye.

Chase wanted to go over and hug his crush. But before he could, to his surprise and all the others. Marshall walked beside Skye and hug her. Skye quickly held onto Marshall and cried in his chest. Chase felt his heart break and multiple emotions came upon him. Hurt, anger, jealousy, sadness and betray.

"Ryder...I agree to this. I don't want to lose Skye, and I'm sure many of you guys can agree too. I know this is wrong but it's just for a little while." said Marshall.

"But Marshall." said Ryder.

Marshall bend down his head. He didn't want to use this but it's the only way.

"Please Ryder, this is my 'favor' request." said Marshall.

Ryder eyes widen for a few seconds before they got back to normal. Ryder made a fist, couldn't believe that Marshall would used that on him. Ryder sigh and turn toward the rest of his team.

"Well guys, what do you say?" asked Ryder.

"Ryder, I can speak for all of us when I say that we'll do whatever we can so that Skye can stay. We love her and would missed her dearly, she's not just our friend but our family." said Rocky.

Rubble, Zuma and Chase all nod their head. Chase only nod his head once and turn toward the wall. Ryder sigh and nod his head. Skye smile at all her friends and team leader.

"Okay Skye, Marshall. The PAW Patrol will gladly help you two. I'll send a message to Everest (Marshall and Skye both wince), Katie and Tracker to explain the situation and make sure they play along." said Ryder.

"...thank you guys, thank you all...sniffed...I promise to make it up to all of you." cried Skye.

"Thank you Ryder." said Marshall.

"Hahaha, hey this can actually be fun, like a game." said Zuma.

"Okay pups, let's go and properly introduce ourselves to Skye's parents." said Ryder.

One by one, everyone exit the garage and headed toward the Lookout. Ryder stopped Marshall and waited until Chase (who is the last one) to exit the garage. Marshall turn toward the dalmatian and glare down at the young pup. Marshall gulped and cowered before his master.

"You know that's your ONLY favor right. You don't have anymore favors." said Ryder.

Marshall sigh and nod his head. Ryder sigh and pet his pup.

"You know I'll have to tell 'him' about this right." said Ryder.

"Um...I wanted to tell him, but next week. Please Ryder." said Marshall.

Ryder sigh but nod his head. He's not mad at his pup...well maybe half mad but he know that he did it to help a friend.

"Come on, let go and meet your new future in laws." said Ryder with a smirk.

The smirked grew wider when he saw Marshall's wide eyes and blushing face. Ryder chuckle at his pup and led him out.

{I'm doom, so doom, totally doom.} thought Marshall. His faith await.

Marshall and Ryder enter the Lookout Tower. Skye's parents stood before them, talking to Skye. Ryder cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"Skye's mom and dad..."

"Please son, class us by our first name." said Sky.

"O-okay...Mr. Cloud, Mrs. Sky. As leader of the PAW Patrol, I would like to welcome you. My name is Ryder." said Ryder.

"My name is Chase, police and spy pup. And second in charge of the PAW Patrol." said Chase.

"Really? Hmmm...now you is what I call a good pup. I can see nothing but the best for you son." said Cloud.

Chase smile proudly and puff out his chest.

"Hi, my name is Rubble and I'm a construction pup." said Rubble.

"Hey dude..."

Chase glare at Zuma for his rude introduction. Zuma gulped in fear.

"I mean, hello my name is Zuma, a watwr and wescue pup." said Zuma.

"My name is Rocky, and I'm a recycle pup." said Rocky.

"And you already know I'm the team flying pup. And my mate Marshall is the team fire and medic pup." said Skye.

Marshall only blush and nod his head.

"It's an honor to meet the second generation PAW Patrol." said Cloud.

"Second generation?" asked Chase.

"Why don't we continue discussing this over dinner? Do you know any good place to eat?" asked Cloud.

"Actually, we have just the place." said Ryder.

Mr. Porter Restaurant

The PAW Patrol and Skye's parents all sat down around a huge table. Marshall and Skye sat beside each other, Ryder seated beside Marshall and Skye's parents seated in front of them with the others. They all order their food (which is being paid by Skye's parents) and is now waiting for said food.

"So, you all never heard of the #1 generation PAW Patrol?" asked Cloud.

"No, never." answered Chase.

"Well, the #1 PAW Patrol was own and led by Ryder father, Ryder. It consists of seven pups, no more, no less. They were considered to be THE best of the best. I meet them once as a team, but meet their team leader twice." explained Cloud.

"Really? Ryder sir, did you knew about that?" asked Chase.

"sigh...yes I do. I even meet all the members before they all retired. That was 10 years ago." answered Ryder.

"THAT IT!" yelled Cloud, frightening everyone from around the table.

Cloud pointed at Marshall, who gulped in fear.

"Are you related to Travis by any chance young dally?" asked Cloud.

Marshall is still shaking like a leaf from Cloud's yelling. Skye gently nuzzle the dally to calm him down.

"Travis is Marshall older brother." Ryder answered for Marshall.

"I knew it! The two look so much alike except for the eyes." said Cloud.

"Who is Travis? And Marshall has a brother?" asked Rubble.

"Dude, today is just full of suwpwises." said Zuma.

Rocky only nod. Mr. Porter appear and gave everyone their food. Everyone ate for a few minutes before Cloud answered Rubble's questio.

"Travis is an dalmatian dog who was the leader of the #1 PAW patrol. Truly well respected, he was a fire and police pup. Truly one of the best there ever was. His team even make S.W.A.T look like a regular rescue team." said Cloud.

"Weally? Dude, Mawshall why didn't you told us youw bwothwr was famous?" asked Zuma.

"Well, you guys never asked." said Marshall with a chuckle.

"You men and your old story. Now who wants to see Skye's baby pictures." said Sky.

"I do." said all the male canine (this include Cloud).

"What!? Mom don't!" said Skye.

Sky mom pulled out a photo book out of thin air. The first few pages were of a four months old Skye.

"And here one of when Skye took her first bathe." said Sky.

Skye entire face lite up and she quickly grab the photo book away before the guys saw her (well a younger her) playing in the tub. But to the young cockapoo horry, her mother made another photo book appear.

All the guys except for Cloud, has a bright blush and grin on their faces. Skye groan and place her head down on the table. Ryder only chuckle at the display and continue to eat his salad.

{I'm so doom, why oh why?} thought Skye

After dinner and a half of album of embarrassing pictures. Everyone returned to the Lookout Tower. Thus ending the day of a very stressful, long day.

Authors notes: Guess who's back? That's right fanfiction/ paw patrol fandom. I'm back and is ready to rebuild my Marshall x Skye revolution. And Marshall x Sweetie. And I'm starting with this new story. Any questions or request or comments please review or leave your pm/inbox. Until next time.

Alphacat. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

PAW Patrol: This is my mate...Marshall

Author notes: I want to thank both Wolferjay Oc Factory an for offering me their ocs. And thanks to all the fans who support this story and me for coming back. I have one more space for an oc, but he or she has to be evil. For more info the first to pm me or leave a review for their character will be used. Oh and I set the word count for all my paw patrol chapter at 3k words and over. The reason for that is because I am also writing a Boruto/Naruto story that require 5k words and over and I'm helping my best friend marcogalmich with his story which require 2k words, so I'm writing 10k words already. Now with that being said and no hard feelings, onto the story!

The History of the PAW Patrol:  
The first PAW Patrol. It consisted of two human leaders and seven young pups. But before they could join the team, Ryder Senior wanted a team, but not just any regular team. He wanted a super team. A team of highly intelligent and super abilities.

So his wife and partner, Professor Milly who is a high respected scientist created a potion. A special potion consisted of every DNA of every wild and domestic canine every lived. They called it the K Potion. She was only able to created 10 potion. All seven members were injected with said potion...but only two was able to receive the gift. All the rest were not able to receive the abilities and remain regular.

The remaining three potion that was left, were lost. Now one knew that happen to them for their were stolen. But Ryder Senior continue with his dream. The name of the seven chosen pups were:

Travis (Dalmatian) (Leader)  
Havoc (Wolf mix)  
Sylvia (Golden Retriever)  
Eclipse (French Poodle)  
EJ (Labrador Retriever)  
Anya (Blue Pit)  
Yang (Rottweiler)

Unfortunately only two out of the seven the potion worked on. But the team was said to be the greatest rescue team ever exited. All seven were protege, the greatest of their era. But nothing never last forever. Three out of the seven were killed doing a mission. One out of the remaining four turned evil and is in locked down to this day. The remaining three continue to do what they love, rescuing people and animals. But even though the K Potion give the user incredible abilities, it doesn't make them indestructible.

North Korea (present day)

At an abandon building in the dead of night. Seven figures slowly sneak toward said building. All seven stood in front of the double doors. The group consists of three dogs and four humans. All are dressed in black vest with the word CIA printed across.

"This is the place, our targets are probably still inside." said Terrance, the leader of this operation.

"How do you want us to go in?" asked Havoc.

Havoc is a wolf mixed breed. He has white fur, and gold eyes. His special vest has his weapon out, lock and loaded.

"Hmmm...Havoc and EJ you two go at the back entrance. If they try to escape, shot them." ordered Terrance.

EJ who is a Labrador Retriever with light brown fur and grey eyes nod his head. Both Silverfang and Scott silently ran toward the back of the building.

"Alex, Christian you two take the left side, enter through the window." ordered Terrance.

The two human agents nod their head and ran to the left side of the building.

"Carlos and myself will take the right side of the building. That leave you Travis. You will enter through the front, you being the fastest of us can easily avoid almost any attack." ordered Terrance.

Travis is an Dalmatian dog with cyan eyes, his head fur almost covering his right eye and a scar across his left cheek. Travis nod his head and silently bark for his firearm to appear. Terrance and Carlos quickly ran to the right side of the building. Travis waiting a few minutes before taking a deep breathe in and exhaling out.

"Let's do this." said Travis.

Travis took a few steps back then ran toward the door, bursting through the door. Inside the building stood 10 figures. On a table lay two brief cases. One full of money and the other of secret plans.

"CIA, freeze!" shouted Travis.

The men all pulled out their guns and began to open fire at the agent. Cat moved away and quickly found cover. Terrance and company jumped through the windows on both side. Opening fire at their targets. Travis moved toward one of the men and tackle him to the ground.

A bullet narrowly missing the old dog, who jumped off his opponent and again ran for cover. One of the man grab both brief cases and ran toward a parked car. Terrance shoot one of the man that was trying to enter the passenger seat. Killing the man.

"Take out the driver quickly!" shouted Terrance.

Carlos ran toward the car but one of the man open fire and hit him. One bullet hitting his stomach, one hitting his leg and another hitting his chest. Carlos dropped down, dead.

"Carlos! Man down, man down!" yelled Alex, who ran toward Carlos.

Alex open fire and grab Carlos' dead body and pulled him away. But unfortunately the man in the car started the vehicle. The man drove and ran over both Alex and Carlos, killing Alex.

"Havoc, EJ we need help now!" yelled Terrance in his ear piece.

Both Havoc and EJ enter through the back door and open fire, both hitting and killing two man.

"I'm going after the driver!" yelled Travis.

"What!? Travis wait!" yelled Terrance.

Travis didn't and ran after the car, leaving his friends behind.

"When we survive this, remind me to hurt Travis for ditching us...again." said EJ, who open fire and hit another man, shooting him in the head.

"Will do." said Havoc.

Travis ran as fast as he can, only twenty feet behind the car. Both drove/ran into a speeding traffic, full of cars and other automobile vehicles. The driver looked in his rear view mirror and is surprise to see Travis close behind him.

"How is that possible? This car is reaching a 100 miles per hour." said the man.

"Bark. 9mm." barked Travis.

A handgun came out of Travis special vest. Travis open fire, trying to hit the wheels of the car. The driver also took out his gun and open fire at Travis.

"Whoa!" said Travis.

Travis jumped 20 feet in the air and landed on the roof of a car. Travis jumped from roof to roof, dodging the bullets. Travis was able to hit the right back wheel of the car, flattening the wheel. Travis cheered but it soon turn to a cry of pain, as the car he was on stopped suddenly. Travis flew off the car and hit the back window of another car. Fortunately, his target also hit a car.

The young kids behind the backseat gasped at the dog on top of their window. Travis groan in pain and slowly slide off the car. Travis shake his head and slowly walked toward the crash car. Travis had to duck behind another car as gunshots were fire. His target exit his car, holding his side and one of the brief case. The man grab an innocent child, using the young child as a shield.

"Stay back you stupid American, or I'll kill the child." said the man.

Travis growled and slowly peeked over the car, only to quickly hid back behind the car as a few bullets hit the car.

"Fuck. Release the child and I'll let you go!" yelled Travis.

"Ha! How stupid do you think I am? First throw down your weapon!" yelled the man.

Travis sigh but did as he said. Travis detached the gun from it holder and threw it in front of the man.

"Now come out." said the man.

Travis silent sneak around the car. Travis continue to stark his target. Travis stood a few feet away from his target.

"I said come out! You have 3 seconds or I'll shot the child." said the man, pointing the gun to their child head.

The young child began to cry, the parents stood a few feet away, also crying. The crowd that is gathered around also began to shed tears and tried to talked to the man. One even tried to walked toward the man, but the man quickly shot him, killing him. The crowd screamed and backed away slowly.

"Last chance, 1...2..."

Travis attack the man from behind, biting his hand that held the gun. The man cried out in pain and released the child, gun and brief case. The man punch Travis across his jaw, then grab the dally by the neck. The man slammed the dally into the side of a car. Travis quickly counter by clawing the man across his face, catching his right eye.

The man released the dog and cried out in pain. Travis tackle the man and bite him across his shoulder, causing massive blood to ran. Travis finished the man with a headbutt, knocking him out. Travis, breathing heavily, slowly got off the man and walked toward the brief case.

The young child smiled and ran toward Travis, hugging the dog.

"Thank you doggy." said the child.

Travis smile and nuzzle the young child. But the man slowly gain back consciousness. The man slowly grab his gun and open fire. Everyone screamed. Travis gasped and hug the child and jumped away. Travis place the child down and quickly ran toward the man. The man open fire at the running dog. A bullet hit Travis in his left shoulder, but the dog kept on charging. Travis bite the man hand again, this time biting down with all his might. The man cried out in pain and release the gun. Travis released the man hand but only to bite the man at his throat, suffocating him, thus killing the man.

Travis released his hold, blood ticking down his mouth.

"No! My child!" yelled a woman.

Travis eyes widen and he gasped. Travis turn around and saw the child. The child mother is holding her, blood pooling down from the child. The child is dead. Travis couldn't believe his eyes, tears started to form in both his eyes. A glass beer bottle hit Travis across his head, breaking. Travis held his head and removed his paw, seeing blood. The crowd around him started to boo him, cursing him, and threaten to kill him.

"Curse you America!" said a man.

"Fuck you and your fucking rules!" said another man.

"Fucking go and die! Some hero you are!" yelled a young teen

Fortunately, Terrance and the rest of the team arrived. The quickly secure the brief case from the crashed car and the one beside Travis' body. Terrance, Havoc and EJ all helped Travis inside the vehicle. Travis stare at the crying woman and her now dead child, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"I'm sorry." said Travis, as his team drove them off.

CIA Headquarter (North Korea)

Travis, Terrance, Havoc and EJ all stood outside their boss office. All four were clean and had a few hours of rest. The door opened to reveal a tall muscular man, he has short black hair, an eye patch over his right eye and red eye. His name is Micheal, aka Ghost.

"Come on in boys." said Micheal.

All four agents enter the office and saw that another figure is in the room. He's a rookie agent, a young dog with red eyes and black fur. His name is Guren, a agent being trained by Travis.

"Hey Travis...how are you doing?" asked Guren.

"Hey Guren, I'm doing okay...I guess. What's important was that the mission was completed." said Travis with a tired sigh.

"Now there's a reason why I called you four in here, not just about the previous mission. But because of this." said Micheal, throwing a folder in front of the group. EJ opened the folder and his eyes widen in both fear and shocked.

Travis and Havoc actions were the same. In the folder showed a picture of a certain dog, a dog all three are familiar with.

"It escaped a few 5 hours ago. Killed five officers and took two other ex police dog with him." explained Micheal.

"I see. Any leads as to where they might be?" asked Havoc.

"Three places actually. We think they might be at Foggy Bottom, Barkingburg or Adventure Bay." said Micheal.

"I'll go to Adventure Bay." said Travis, still not looking away from the picture.

"That's the plan. Since you three know this dog so well, the head of the CIA order me to let you three handle this. Now we have to keep this on the down low, which mean the less people know the better." said Micheal.

"What's the plan?" asked EJ.

"The plan is you all go in groups of three or five. I have...

"No, we will go alone. Myself, EJ and Havoc only." said Travis, cutting off Micheal.

Everyone stare at the dally, who closed the folder, hard.

"No can do Travis. I already have this plan out, my fellow agents are already getting ready." said Michael.

"Here's how this will goes Ghost. I will be taking over this mission. If not then I quit, and I'll do this MY way." challenged Travis.

"What!?" yelled both Havoc and EJ.

"But Travis, you can't quit!" yelled Guren.

Micheal glare at his agent, who matched his glare.

"Fine, explain your plan Agent Travis." demanded Micheal.

"It only want three things and three things only. One is to destroy the organization that cause it so much pain. Two is to destroy everything I hold dear to me, which is my little brother. And three is to destroy me. That is why I am going to Adventure Bay alone. Silverfang will go at Foggy Bottom and Scott at Barkingburg." explained Travis.

Micheal stare at his agent. Micheal scoffed and shake his head.

"No. As I said before, I already have a plan." said Micheal.

Travis took his CIA badge and threw it at Micheal. It hit the wall behind him, sticking in the wall. Travis exit the room with a stunt Micheal, Terrance and Guren.

"Well...that was interesting." said Terrance.

Travis packed the last of his items in his bag. Travis wrote one last note and left it where Micheal would find it. Travis open the door to his room and is surprise to see Havoc and EJ standing outside his door. Both are smiling at him and both also have a bag around their backs.

"You didn't think that we would left you to face him on your own did you?" asked Havoc.

"T, we're friends till the end. Both S and I agree to follow you till the end. That and you still owe me $30 bucks." smirked EJ.

Travis only shake his head and laughed at his two best friends.

"Okay guys, but let's hurry catch the next plane to Los Angeles first. When we're boarded then I'll tell you my plan." smiled Travis.

A few hours later. Micheal enter the ex room of Travis. Micheal saw a note on top of the bed. Micheal picked up the note and quickly read it. Travis wanted to cursed and laughed at the contents of the letter.

"Fine Travis. I'll give you three months to do it your way. Then when your time is up, I'll do it my way. But you'll still need a little help." said Micheal.

Travis, EJ and Havoc all boarded the next plane that would take them to Los Angeles. The military plane flew them and over twenty other officers back to the US. Travis sat down and sigh heavily.

"So what's the plan T?" asked EJ.

"The plan is the same as before. We will all split up, Havoc will go at Foggy Bottom, EJ at Barkinburg and myself at Adventure Bay." said Travis.

"What will we do if we found them? Engage?" asked Havoc.

"...No. If any of you find out where they are then call the rest of us. We will also contact each other on specific time, that way we know if something is wrong. Whoever doesn't call in then we know that person is in trouble." said Travis.

"Hmmm...we should still meet up and clarify our data with each others. I think every Sunday should suffice and we should all meet up in Adventure Bay." said Havoc.

"That'll work." said EJ.

"Good. Now if you guys excuse me, for I need to go and call my little brother." said Travis.

Travis nod his head and stood up on all four. Travis walked toward the private communication room the plane has. Travis enter the room and close the door behind him with his back leg. Travis sat in front of over ten monitors and three keyboards. Travis typed in the code and waited.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

Marshall: Hello?

"Hey Marshall, it's Travis." said Travis.

Marshall: gasped: Brother! I was just about to call you.

"Really? What for?" asked Travis.

Marshall: ...I used the last favor. I'm sorry big brother but I had too.

"Hahaha, Marshall it's okay. Now what did you used it for?" asked Travis.

Marshall: Um...I'll tell you the next time you visit.

"Well that will be very soon, for that is why I am calling to tell you. I'm taking a "long" vacation and should be arriving at Adventure Bay in...9 days." said Travis.

Marshall: gasped: What!? I mean...What!?.

"Hahaha, I know. So I'll see you in less than two weeks." smiled Travis.

Marshall: That's great big bro. I can't wait to see you.

"Same here little bro. Now I have to go, but before I go I need to know how are you doing?" asked Travis.

Marshall: Great! I'm doing great!

Travis could tell that his little brother is most definitely not fine. Travis sigh, making sure that Marshall heard him.

"Marshall...please." pleaded Travis.

Marshall: sigh: I am not getting that much hours of sleep, the nightmares...they're getting worse. But I only get them 3 times a week, so there's improvement.

"I see...have you taken sleeping pills like I told you?" asked Travis, tears silently falling from his eyes.

Marshall: Yeah, sometimes they make me sleepwalk but they do help.

"I see...don't worry little bro, I'll be there soon. I love you." said Travis.

Marshall: I love you too big brother.

Travis ended the call and quickly wiped his tears away. Travis stood on his back legs and opened the door with his mouth and teeth. Travis walked toward his friends and laid down.

"You okay there Travis? You're eyes looked a little red." asked Havoc.

"I'm good, just tired. Walk me up in eight hours." said Travis, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Adventure Bay  
Lookout Tower (5:00 am)

Marshall's pup doors flew open as a figure walked in. The figure stood before the sleeping dally. The figure slowly stretch out it's paw toward the sleeping pup. The figure gently shake the pup.

"Marshall, wake up please." whispered Skye.

Marshall groan in his sleep and turn on his side. Skye tried to wake the sleeping pup again.

"Hmmm yes Princess Marshmallow, I will gladly slay the chocolate dragon of Sweet Land." mumble Marshall.

Skye had to stiffen her giggle. Marshall is too cute when he's sleeping, almost as cute as Rubble. Skye's eyes widen and a light blush appear across her cheek. Skye shook her head, getting back to her task. Skye tired to wake the sleeping pup for the next five minutes. Getting only the same result.

Skye sigh and decided to be a little bit rougher. Skye raised her right paw in the air and let it fell, waking Marshall across his head. Marshall eyes flew open and his mouth opened, ready to scream. Luckily Skye acted quickly and covered up her mate mouth with both her paws.

"Sorry Marshall, but I wanted to speak with you. I tired waking you up gently but you kept on mumbling about food." said Skye who giggled at the end of her sentence.

Marshall blush and slowly removed Skye's paws from his mouth. Marshall gently rub his sore head, wincing slightly. Skye saw this and nuzzle the taller pup gently. Marshall entire body when stiff and his face felt hot.

"It's okay Skye, really. I had worse when I bump into you guys." smiled Marshall.

Skye giggled at her friend and slowly removed herself from him. For some reason, Marshall already missed it. Skye fur is super soft, even softer than Chase's fur. Marshall silently swallow the lump in his throat, thinking about Chase is not a good thing at the moment. Marshall cleared his throat and focus back on Skye.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Marshall.

"Well...I wanted to discuss our action around my parents. They will expect us to act like a regular couple. So that mean we will have to be a bit more...ahem intimate with each others." blushed Skye.

Marshall's eyes widen and his mouth hit the ground, literally. Skye reached out and closed back his mouth, giggling at her friend action. Marshall again cleared his throat and tired to act cool like Chase and his big brother. It helped by reducing his shaking.

"Um...just how intimate...will we have to...be?" asked Marshall who entire face is redder than his fire truck.

"Um...not by much really. Just the usual nuzzle and licks/kiss on the cheek and forehead. But the thing is that I am the one doing it. You have to do it on your own too Marshall." said Skye.

"What!?" yelled Marshall.

Skye quickly covered Marshall's mouth again and looked around the house, trying to hear anything besides their breathing. When Skye couldn't hear anything she released Marshall's mouth, frowning at the younger pup.

"Sorry." said Marshall.

"It's okay Marshall. Now back to topic." said Skye.

"Skye...are you sure about that? I mean me just nuzzling you and kis...showing affection without permission." said Marshall with a dark blush.

"hehehe, of course Marshall. I truly don't mind." smiled Skye.

Marshall stare at his paws, thinking. Marshall sigh and nod his head. Next Marshall surprise both Skye and himself by leaning in and giving Skye a tender lick across her cute nose. Skye eyes widen and she gasped silently, a dark blush appearing across her cheek. Marshall blush is darker and he turn his head away.

Skye felt something, something she never felt before. Her heart is beating faster than usual and her stomach felt like butterflies are in them. The feeling overall is not bad, it feels real good actually. Skye clear her throat and smile a shy smile at her friend.

"See...that wasn't so bad." said Skye.

"It wasn't?" asked Marshall.

To prove her point, Skye lean in and lick Marshall across his nose too. Marshall face lite up and he almost fell down. Skye giggle at her friend and nuzzle him gently. Marshall chuckle nervously and nuzzle his friend. Skye broke the nuzzle and saw the time from the clock. 5:30.

"Well I better go, we have a long day today. Luckily no training today." smiled Skye.

"Okay then. Bye Skye." said Marshall, who lean in and nuzzle his nose with Skye's one.

Skye felt the butterflies return and the beating of her heart speeding up. Skye wonder if she's sick or something. Skye smile and nod her head, giving Marshall one last nuzzle before walking out the pup house. The doors closed and Marshall fainted. The last thing that was on his mind was.

{I actually licked Skye on her nose, her cute pink nose. And she smell like strawberries.} thought Marshall.

Skye also enter her pup house and close the door behind her. Skye sigh and place her paw over her beating chest. The blush is still present on her face and the butterflies are still flying in her stomach.

"What was that? Why is my body acting up. And how come I never noticed Marshall's scent. He smell like freshly cut grass and sawdust. Why does he smell like sawdust?" asked Skye, who sigh and walked into her bed.

Barkingburg

Three canine figure stood on top of a mountain overlooking Barkingburg. The canine figure in the center smiled a evil smile.

"Soon, my revenge will soon be a reality. I will finally destroy the PAW Patrol, Travis and all his love one. Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed the figure.

Author notes: And there you have it. This chapter was really hard for me to write because of the mission but in real life, you never know what can happen. I would like to thank all those who support this story and myself. It truly feels good being back.

To guest: I do plan to do Chase x Everest and a Katie x Ryder in this story.

Request: I need two evil ocs. Please leave a review or pm me the basic info of your evil ocs. I really appreciate it.

And with that said, I'll see you all soon. Until next time.

Cat. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	3. Chapter 3

PAW Patrol: This is my mate...Marshall

Author notes: Sorry for the long wait, I was having trouble but is good now. It also was a tough one but I have decided on the enemies. I also want to thank you all for the support, I love you all. Now with that being said, unto the story.

Barkingburg

In the forest of Barkingburg, three figure ran in the dead of night. The figures spotted a cabin and ran toward it. The cabin is a private cabin for the Princess of Barkingburg. The leader of the group easily stomp the door open with it's back legs. All three ran inside and closed the door behind them. The leader of the group walked toward a sofa chair and lay down.

The moonlight shine through the glass window to reveal our figures. First is a boxer dog with light silver fur and silver eyes. His name is Silverwisp, an ex FBI agent. He left the agency five years ago. His crime consists of robbery, rape, murder and conspiracy. He was stopped by Havoc and Travis two year ago, he was sentenced for life in the Pound.

The next figure is a mixed breed by the name of Samuel. He has black eyes, grey fur and wear a black hoodie. He tired out to be a member of the PAW Patrol and was accepted, but then he was rejected after. He decided to join the S.W.A.T and was a agent for 3 years but then left the agent. He found out the reason for why his dream was crush. The reason for that was because of Travis and his younger brother Marshall. So Samuel, after killing his human partner tried to kill Marshall. Unfortunately he was stop by Travis and EJ and sentences for life at the Pound.

And the final member and most deadly is a Rottweiler. He has purple eyes, and black fur. His name is Yang, an ex member of the #1 PAW Patrol. The reason for Yang to be feared is because of the K Potion. It actually work for him, making him stronger, faster and even smarter than the average human or animal. His crime consists of the killing of their leader, Ryder Senior. Rape, conspiracy, murder, etc. He was defeated by the remaining members of the #1 PAW Patrol.

"So what now?" asked Samuel.

"If my hunches are right, which they are. The CIA have already told Travis and his friends of our escape. That give us 9-10 days before they arrive in Adventure Bay." said Yang.

"So we can attack before then, right." said Silverwisp.

"No. We will not attack yet, it would be too easy. No we will wait and play this out. I want him to suffer as I have all those years ago. I want him to watch me as I kill and destroy everything he holds dear to him." smirked Yang.

"So we do nothing?" asked Samuel.

"Of course not. We will plan. We will get whatever we need and plan our enemies destruction." said Yang.

"I really don't care. As long as I kill Marshall. He ruin my life, my chance of being a PAW Patrol. And for that I want my revenge." said Samuel.

"And you will my friend, I will personally let you deliver the final blow to our enemy brother. But for now you have to wait." said Yang.

"scoffed...wait! I have waited far too long and will not wait another half two week! I'm going to Adventure Bay now and destroy the PAW Patrol!" yelled Silverwisp.

Silverwisp walked toward the door but was stopped by Yang. Yang bit Silverwisp by his right back leg. Yang easily lifted Silverwisp in the air and threw him into the wall. Silverwisp hit the wall hard and cried out in pain. Silverwisp started to choke as Yang place her right paw onto Silverwisp's neck. Yang stare down at the choking dog with an evil grin.

"My revenge is almost at hand, and you want to ruin it. I too have waited too long to get my paws on Travis and his family. I will not let a raping cum bucket of a bitch like yourself ruin my dream. You will obey or you will die." said Yang.

Silverwisp is close from blacking out. Yang removed his paw from Silverwisp's neck, causing him to gasped in a much need air. Yang wasn't done though. Yang grab Silverwisp by his chest and easily lifted him up and threw him through the window of the cabin. Silverwisp flew through the window and hit a nearby tree, causing unconsciousness. Silverwisp hit the ground hard but is still alive.

"Let that be an example for you too Samuel. Cross me and your faith will be just as brutal." said Yang.

Samuel gulped in fear and nod his head. Yang smirked evilly and walked back to his sofa, laying down.

"Good, now get some sleep. Tomorrow we will work out our plan and steal some food. I would eat that asshole outside, but need him for now." said Yang.

"You're just going to left him out there?" asked Samuel.

"Eh, let him suffer for tonight." said Yang.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders and found a spot at the corner of the cabin. Samuel laid down and went to sleep. Yang stare at the male dog for a few more seconds before going to sleep himself. All through the night, Yang toss and turn, having another nightmare.

Adventure Bay

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. A comfortable environment for everyone to relax. Unfortunately for Marshall, that is not possible. All members of the PAW Patrol and Skye's parents sat around the table, eating breakfast. Marshall sat beside Skye, his "mate". Across from him are Skye's parents, Cloud and Sky.

Marshall shakily took a piece of bacon from his plate. His eyes quickly moving from Skye's parents to his plate over and over again. Marshall shyly and gently ate his bacon. Skye could see her "mate" is uncomfortably. Skye gently nuzzle Marshall on his side, which helped calm down the scared pup. Chase saw the action and silently growled at them, mainly Marshall.

"So Marshall, what are your hobbies?" asked Cloud.

Marshall gulped down both the piece of bacon and his fear.

"Um...many things really. I'm a active pup and love to move around. But my main hobbies are playing with my friends, rescuing and reading." said Marshall.

Zuma and Rocky both spat out the water that was in their mouths. Both staring at Marshall with surprise.

"You read?" asked Rocky.

Marshall rolled his eyes but nod his head. The only people who knew of Marshall's love for books are Travis, Skye and Katie. Travis is worst, reading almost any and everything. Sometimes he read 100,000 words a day.

"Really? Hmmm...that is quite impressive. Someone who read to keep their mind active mean that person is quite smart." said Cloud.

"Hehehe, I'm not that smart. Rocky is by far smarter than me." said Marshall nervously.

"So Marshall do you have anything plan today?" asked Cloud.

"I do actually. I'm going fishing with my friend Zuma." Marshall lied.

Zuma who was drinking from his bowl stopped and spat out the water. It hit and wet Chase. Chase glare at Zuma who chuckle nervously and apologized.

"Really? Do you mind if I join? I'm a huge fishing dog myself." smiled Cloud.

"Um Mawshall, we'we not..."

Skye quickly elbow Zuma in his side, causing the young pup to yelped in pain. Zuma looked Skye in her face and saw a look. Zuma clear his throat and smile at Cloud.

"Oh...now I wembered. Sowwy, but I'm fowgetful sometimes. Thanks fow weminding me about ouw fishing twip today." said Zuma.

"So what time will we leave?" asked Cloud.

"We suppose to leave at 11:00 am. Which is in the next two hours from now." said Marshall.

"Great. That should give me more than enough time to get ready. And lucky for you guys that I brought my fishing pole." smiled Cloud.

"I think that a great idea dear. You and Marshall can spend the day bonding and get to know each other better. While myself and Skye will also spend the day together too." said Sky.

"You two don't want to join?" asked Marshall.

"Oh heaven no. I love eating fish, but touching them is another thing." said Sky.

"Yeah and they're kinda gross." said Skye.

After breakfast, Cloud went toward his shared room to prepare for the fishing trip. Skye, Chase and Ryder decided to show Sky around Adventure Bay. Leaving Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma to clean up.

Zuma hit Marshall across the shoulder. Marshall cried out in mild pain and rub his hurting shoulder. Zuma glare at his friend.

"What the hell Mawshall!?" asked Zuma.

"I'm sorry Zuma but I talked to Skye before breakfast and asked her what her dad love to do. And one of those thing is fishing. I was going to tell you about my plan but you was already in the kitchen with everyone else." explained Marshall.

"Dude, I am not a huge fan of fishing. It's a gweat spowt but I'm not too good at it." said Zuma.

"I know and I'm no better than you. But please help me out, please." begged Marshall, who did his signature puppy eyes.

Zuma hate it when Marshall and Rubble do the puppy eyes. They master it to a level that not even Skye can achieve, and she's the cute girl on the team. Zuma tried to resist those adorable blue eyes, but its a losing battle. Not even Ryder could resist those eyes. Zuma sigh and nod his head.

"Fine, but you owe me big time dude." said Zuma.

Marshall tackle his friend, laughing for joy. Soon the two friends were playing a tickle war, with Zuma winning. Both laughed at each other.

"Thanks again Zuma. Oh I need to hurry go and ask Captain. Turbot if he can be our boat guy. I'll see you soon Zuma." said Marshall, running toward the door.

"Marshall you also need fishing poles. We don't have any." said Rocky.

Marshall tripped over his paws and rolled into the wall. Marshall forgot about the fishing pole.

"Aw man, I could have given Ryder the money to buy the fishing pole." said Marshall, hanging upside down.

"Dude fishing pole cost lot of money." said Zuma.

"I have money. Hmmm...Zuma can you and Rocky go and by the fishing poles? I'll give you the money to buy them." said Marshall.

"Um...sure." said Rocky.

Marshall smile and fixed himself. Marshall ran toward his pup house and came back, giving Rocky a big stack of cash. Rocky, Zuma and Rubble eyes all widen in surprise.

"Um Marshall, who do you get all these money from?" asked Rubble.

"My brother, he send like a $1,000 dollar every 15th and ending for me." smiled Marshall.

Before the others can reply, Marshall dash out the kitchen and headed toward the dock.

"Wait say what!?" asked Rocky.

Adventure Bay Dock (11:00 am)

Marshall, Zuma and Cloud all stood in front of Captain Turbot's boat. Captain Turbot stood by the boat entrance/exit.

"Hi there, my name Captain Turbot." greeted Captain Turbot.

"Nice to meet you Captain. My name is Cloud. Permission to come aboard Captain?" asked Cloud with a smile.

"Permission granted." smiled Captain Turbot.

Everyone boarded the boat and Captain Turbot started the engine. The boat drove out toward sea.

Katie's Shop

Sky sigh in relief as Katie wash her fur. Katie magical fingers were hitting all the right spots. Skye laid across them, reading a magazine.

"sigh...that's the spot. You're so good at this dear." praised Sky.

"teehee, I was thought by my mom. I'm still nowhere near her level but is getting there." smiled Katie.

"So Skye, tell me what part of Marshall capture you?"asked Sky.

"Huh? What do you mean mom?" asked Skye.

"I mean what is it about him that made you choose him as a mate? What quality he has that made you choose him over the rest?" asked Sky.

Skye eyes widen in surprise. Katie and Sky both waited for Skye to start and explained. Skye had to stare at her front paws, thinking very hard. What does Marshall has that made him special? Skye smiled a tiny smile before answering.

"Well...there's lot of things about Marshall that anyone who like about him. I don't really know how to start." said Skye.

"Hmmm...just say what all you like and dislike about him. You can even compare him to some of the others." said Katie.

"Okay. Hmmmm...well, Marshall is by far the clumsiest on the team, Chase have better balance. He's not very brave like Chase. He has a low self esteem, always doubting himself, not like Chase. He doesn't act his age, Chase is more mature than him. Sometimes I wonder if he even should be on this team." said Skye.

Katie frown at Skye. She know that Marshall is all these things. There was a time that Marshall came to her and told her that he wanted to quit the team because of these same issue. That was last year. Skye or Sky didn't saw the frown on Katie's face and she's thankful for that.

"But?" asked Sky.

"But these flaws are nothing compare to his heart. Marshall is by far the nicest, cutest, sweetest pup I ever know. He's very selfless, he's super funny. No other pup can let me laugh more than Marshall. There's something about him that make you just want to be around him." said Skye.

"I remember when I first started the team. Non of the guys would talk to me, they were all afraid of me. I spend the first week feeling lonely. But then Marshall came to me and talked to me. He made me laughed, he made me feel like I wasn't alone. That is something that I would never forget. He was my true first friend." smiled Skye.

"There are many things about Marshall that I like. And the PAW Patrol wouldn't be the PAW Patrol without him. He's that cute, lovable pup that bind us together. He's the heart of the team, he's very important to me and everyone." smiled Skye

"Awww, that is so cute." said Sky.

"I agree. Marshall and Skye together would definitely make a cute couple." smiled Katie.

Skye blushed darkly and hid her face with her paws. An image of her and Marshall together came to her mind. Skye felt her face heat up more, the butterflies in her stomach started to act up again. Her heart started to beat faster. Skye shake her heart, truly to think clearly. Sky and Katie saw this.

"Skye are you okay?" asked Katie.

"...Kinda. My face fell hot, my stomach is aching, but in a good way and my heart keep beating faster than usual." explained Skye.

Both Katie and Sky smile at the young pup.

"Awww, Skye my dear that's all the sign of love." said Sky.

Skye eyes widen in surprise and she gasped. Love!

"What do you mean?" asked Skye.

"I would tell you dear, but rather you find out on your own." said Sky with a smile.

Skye stare at her mother and Katie. Skye decided to let it go for now and continue to read her magazine.

"So what about you Katie? Do you have eyes for anyone?" smirked Sky.

Katie felt her face heated up in a instant. Skye giggle at her friend. Payback a bitch indeed.

Sea

Marshall, Zuma and Cloud sat at each side of the boat. Their fishing poles stood in front of them. They've been fishing for the past hour, and not a single bite. Captain Turbot drove them at the hottest fishing spot.

"This is bowing." said Zuma.

"Fishing is all about being patient young Zuma." said Cloud.

"Um...what's the biggest fish you ever caught, Mr. Cloud, sir?" asked Marshall.

"That was a catfish, 5'6" long, weighing well close to a 100 pound." answered Cloud.

"Wow, I caught a 10 footer catfish. She was a beauty but I let her go." said Captain Turbot.

Marshall wanted to say something but his fishing line started to run. Marshall yelped and backed away from the pole.

"It's moving! What do I do? What do I do?" panicked Marshall.

"Go and reel it in!" yelled Cloud.

Marshall quickly ran toward the fishing pole and took hold of it. Marshall started to reel in the line. The fish on the other end is fighting back. Marshall is already straining against the fish.

"I need help!" said Marshall.

"Don't wowwy dude, I got you." said Zuma.

Zuma ran behind Marshall and hug him from behind, pulling. The two were able to reel the fish in a bit closer. The two pups were able to stand in the middle of the boat.

"We got him now Mawshall, whatevew you do, don't let go." said Zuma.

Cloud and Captain Turbot stood behind the two, watching the show. Captain Turbot took out a pack of octopus tentacles, offering one to Cloud.

"Octopus?" asked Captain Turbot.

"Yes please." said Cloud, taking a tentacle and eating it.

The fish got angry and began to fight back. Causing both Marshall and Zuma to be pulled, hitting the edge of the boat. The fish got them a few inches off the floor.

"On second thought, let go Mawshall! Let the fish go!" yelled Zuma.

"No! I almost have him." strained Marshall.

Marshall started to reel the line faster and harder, bringing the fish closer. The fish jumped in the air, revealing it to be a small reef shark. Both Zuma and Marshall gasped, Zuma is now afraid.

"Mawshall you hook a shawk! Let him go dude, or well will die if he pull us in!" panicked Zuma.

"Don't give up boys, you almost have him. Put your back into it." said Cloud.

"Mawshall if I don't suwvive please tell Skye I always like hew. Oh and please buwn those magazine I have stash undew my bed." said Zuma.

"Wait what!?" asked Marshall.

The pups continue to battle the shark. Marshall put as much strength as he can, reeling in the line. After 20 minutes of battling, the shark started to weaken. Marshall sense this and put all his remaining power to reeled like he never reel before. Another three minutes and the two young pups have reeled the reef shark onto the boat.

The reef shark is 5 foot exact and weight almost 90 pound. Marshall and Zuma laid down, breathless and aching all over. Captain Turbot quickly and carefully secure the shark. Cloud walked toward the two exhausted pups, smiling.

"Nice work boys, you caught quite the beauty. This mean we're eating fried shark tonight, hahaha." laughed Cloud.

"Hooray." cheered both a tired Marshall and Zuma.

Just then Zuma's fishing pole started to rattle, the line reeling.

"Look boys, you got another one on the line. Get up and reel him in." smiled Cloud.

"Mawshall, I'm going to get you back fow this." said Zuma.

Lookout Tower (5:55 pm)

Skye exit the elevator, entering the communication/tv/play room. Skye spotted her target and smile at his tired form. Marshall lay on his favorite bean bag, sipping water from a straw. Skye giggle at her "mate" and walked toward him. Marshall looked up and smile a tired smile.

"Hey." greeted Skye.

"Hey." greeted Marshall.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Skye.

"Not at all." smiled Marshall.

Skye slowly sat down beside Marshall. Skye lay her head over Marshall's back, nuzzling him gently. Marshall sigh, the action bringing great comfort.

"How was the fishing trip?" asked Skye.

"Hahaha, not bad. I think your dad is starting to like me." smiled Marshall.

"Looks like it, he actually said that you can be a professional fishing dog. He also said that he haven't had that much fishing in a long time." smiled Skye.

"That good. I really like to see him smile, he's really a nice dog. You know when he's not trying to be scary." chuckled Marshall.

Skye felt the butterflies return, and her heart beating faster. This pup has to be a saint. Skye have never met a selfless pup like Marshall. He asked her what all her dad like, rent a boat, when fishing (which almost killed both himself and Zuma) and now is in pain. Yet he did it all just for her dad, to see her dad smile and have a good time. Skye moved toward Marshall's cheek and gave it a gentle lick. Both hers and Marshall's face lite up.

"W-what was that for?" asked a blushing Marshall.

"For you being you." smiled a blushing Skye.

Marshall smile shyly and gave Skye's cute little nose a gentle lick, blushing harder. Skye giggle at her "mate" and nuzzle his chest. Both silently breathe in the scent of the other. Strawberries for Skye, sawdust and fresh cut grass for Marshall. A few minutes later and Skye open her eyes to see Marshall soundly asleep. Skye grin and chuckle quietly at the cute pup.

The elevator doors open to reveal Sky. Skye place her left paw to her mouth, shhing. Sky saw the sleeping male pup and smile at his cuteness. Sky walked up to her daughter and her mate.

"I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready in half an hour." whispered Sky.

"Thanks mom." whispered Skye.

Sky nuzzle her daughter and left. 30 minutes went by quickly. Skye gently shake her "mate", trying to wake him.

"Marshall, wake up Marshall, it's time for dinner." said Skye.

"Hmmm...of course Princess Strawberry, I would love another piece of cake." mumble Marshall.

Skye couldn't contain her giggles, especially when Marshall open his mouth and started to chew on his bean bag. Skye shake her head and raised her paw high in the air. Skye stopped as an idea came to her. Said idea cause Skye to blush darkly. Skye move her mouth toward Marshall's left ear. Skye open her mouth and closed it around Marshall's ear, nibbling the ear. Almost instantly Marshall eyes flew open and he pulled away from Skye with a high pitch yelped.

Marshall fell backwards and hit the floor, laying on his back with all his legs in the air and the darkest blush ever. Skye place her right paw over her mouth, giggling at her "mate".

"Sorry. I tried to walk you and I didn't want to wack you because you're still in pain. So that was the best I could do." explained Skye with a light blush.

"It's okay Skye." said Marshall.

Skye got down and helped her friend to his paws. Marshall's stomach growled, causing the dally to blush. Skye giggle at her "mate" and nuzzle his neck gently. She love nuzzling Marshall.

"Come on, dinner is ready." said Skye.

Skye only felt a whip of wind. Marshall has dash toward the kitchen, leaving her all alone. Skye pouted at her "mate" desire for food over her, she didn't like it one bit. Skye eyes widen and her blush darken.

{Since when did I get jealous of food? Okay something is definitely wrong with me.} thought Skye.

"Love."

Skye remember the word her mom told her earlier today. Skye shake her head and walked toward the kitchen. Everyone seated down for dinner, which is fried shark with salad. Marshall, Rubble and Cloud wolfed down their food in record time. Luckily there's plenty more and all three are at their third plate.

Ryder clear his throat to get everyone attention.

"Okay pups and guests. I wanted to remind you all about our camping trip that we will be having in the forest in two days. Carlos, Tracker, Jake, Everest, Katie and Callie will all be there too. Tomorrow we'll spend the day packing and preparing for the trip." said Ryder.

"Oh boy, I can't wait! Just imagine guys, camping under the stars, fishing, hiking, rowing boats. This will be the greatest camping trip ever!" screamed Rubble.

"I think I have enough fishing that will last me a life time." said Zuma.

"How many days will you all be gone for?" asked Cloud.

"You mean how many days WE will be gone for. You and your wife are also invited too Cloud." smiled Ryder.

"Really? You would let us join you all?" asked Sky with a gasp.

"Hahaha, of course. It'll be fun and we'll only be gone for 3 days." smiled Ryder.

"We would love too then Ryder. My I haven't went on a camping trip in ages. This will be fun." smiled Sky.

"I just can't wait to go fishing with my two new fishing buddies, Marshall and Zuma. Hey who know, maybe we'll catch another five foot." smirked Cloud.

Both Zuma and Marshall when pale, almost ghost like. Both gulped and began to silently pray. Skye giggle and nuzzle her "mate", calming him down. Chase stare at the two. Skye caught Chase staring at them and became self conscious. Skye slowly removed herself from Marshall's side, looking at anywhere but Chase.

Chase turn his attention back toward Ryder, asking him a question. Marshall sense that something is wrong with Skye. Marshall shyly nuzzle Skye, who jumped from the contact. Marshall quickly removed himself from Skye light she was fire. Marshall thought maybe he did something wrong.

"Is everything alright you two?" asked Sky.

"Yes mother everything is okay. Right Marshall." said Skye with a force smile.

Marshall nod his head slowly, not looking at anyone. Marshall suddenly lost his appetite and asked to be excuse. Marshall quickly walked toward his pup house, thinking that he made Skye mad at him.

1 hour later.

Skye knocked on Marshall's pup house door. She knew that she did something wrong to upset Marshall. Skye knock again and waited.

"Marshall it's me, Skye. Please open up." said Skye.

Marshall didn't. Skye sigh and decided to confront her "mate" tomorrow. Skye walked toward her pup house. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and hit someone. Skye stumble backwards a few steps and shake her head.

"Sorry about that...Chase?" asked Skye.

Chase only stare at her. Skye felt a light blush appear across her face and shyly looked away from the German Shepard.

"Hey." greeted Chase.

"Hey." greeted Skye, who slowly looked Chase in the face.

"You okay? I hope you didn't bump into me to hard." chuckled Chase.

"N-no. I'm okay Chase." said Skye with a light blush.

"Can I walk you to your pup house?" asked Chase.

A part of Skye told her that she shouldn't accept the offer. That same part told her that she's with Marshall now. Skye ignore that claim and decided against her thoughts. Skye smile cutely and nod her head.

"Sure Chase, I would like that." said Skye.

Chase smile and lead the way. Skye's pup house is a short walk away. Before they knew it, both stood in front of Skye's pup house. Skye turn around to face Chase.

"Thank you Chase." smiled Skye.

"Sure thing Skye, I didn't mind." smiled Chase.

The two stare at each others for a few seconds. Skye took a step forward, Chase mimicking her action. The distant slowly closing between the two. But before the distant could be closed a loud sneeze cause Skye to pulled away. Both Skye and Chase looked to their left and saw Rocky walking toward his pup house, sneezing.

"Right...um thanks again Chase, I'll see you later." said Skye with a light blush and a frown.

"Sure." said Chase with a frown of his own.

Chase nod his head and walked toward his pup house. Skye sigh and enter her pup house. Skye laid down on her bed. Skye felt like she almost did something wrong, like she almost hurt Marshall if she was to finished her encounter with Chase. Skye sigh and turn her body, laying down on her side. Skye decided that tomorrow she's going to apologize to Marshall and try to stay away from Chase.

"Easier said than done." said Skye, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

For some reason her dream involved a white and spotted pup with blue eyes. The dream involved the two of them playing in a field of flowers. Skye smile as her dream played on.

Chase's pup house

Chase dropped in his bed. He was this close, he almost kissed Skye. Chase felt his face heat up. He would have done it if it wasn't for Rocky. Chase growled at his friend bad timing.

"Skye, I promise you that you will be my mate." said Chase, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

12:00 am

Marshall eyes flew open and he screamed. Marshall is breathing heavily, sweat falling down from his body. Marshall took a shaky breath in and slowly exhale out. Marshall started to cry. His nightmare tonight was the worst one yet. Marshall hold his pillow close to him, crying.

"Skye...I'm so sorry." cried Marshall.

Barkingburg Forest.

Silverwisp and Samuel sat down around the kitchen table, eating. The front door flew open as Yang and a female wolf enter the cabin. Both Silverwisp and Samuel jumped and flipped the table over, spilling their foods.

"What the hell Yang!?" screamed Silverwisp.

"Why is there a wolf in our cabin!?" yelled Samuel.

"Relax boys. This here is our new partner and my bitch. We're about to negotiate a deal." smirked Yang.

Both Silverwisp and Samuel watched as Yang and the female wolf walked into the bedroom. The door closed and the sound of the bed rocking could be heard. A few hours later, both Yang and the female wolf exit the bedroom. The female wolf exit the cabin. Yang turn toward his two dog, smirking.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Samuel.

"That was the leader of a wolf pack and I just made her agree to help us." smirked Yang.

"By fucking her!?" asked Silverwisp.

"Yes." answered Yang.

Silverwisp and Samuel watched as Yang exit the cabin.

"This will be interesting." said Samuel.

Silverwisp nod his head and winced in pain. Silverwisp promise to pay back Yang for what he did. Yang on the other hand only smirk, his revenge is close at hand. Only a few more days.

"Soon Travis, I will get my revenge for what you and Ryder Senior did to me. Hahahahaha." Yang laughed evilly.

Author notes: And there you have it. Now let me say that I don't like Silverwisp and I'm using him as a little get back. I hate him and can't wait to kill him off, but until then he will be getting hurt alot. I like to thank samuelsmwong for leaning me his ocs. So any questions or request or comments please pm me or leave your review.

Request: How should Silverwisp get hurt next chapter?

1: Beaten badly by the female wolf pack leader.  
2: Beaten badly by Sweetie.  
3: Getting shot by a store owner/hunter.

Please choose which form of punishment is best suited for Silverwisp next chapter. And with that I'll see you guys soon. Until next time. Oh and please support marcogalmich, Titanflame and Gargantua Dragon, Rodney the Wrestler, E J 2 and everyone (except Silverwisp) stories.

Oh and PS: marcogalmich and Gargantua Dragon, I'm not mad at you guys. I love you both.

Cat. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

PAW Patrol: This is my mate...Marshall

Author notes: Hey guys I'm back. Now for those who hate Silverwisp (which is everyone) as I said last chapter, he will go through torture everytime. For today's torture our unfriendly dog is going to get shot by a store owner. And today is the big camping trip. Let's find out how things will turn out. I again want to thank you all for supporting me and my stories. And big shout out to all my friends and their stories. Now unto the story.

What is the K Potion?

Answer: The K Potion is an experimental serum that was created by Doctor. Milly. This serum has the DNA of every canines breed ever existed to this day.

What does this potion do?

Answer: The user's bodily functions are pushed to the pinnacle of animal conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the enhanced level.

This is called Peak-Animal Condition. Peck-Animal are strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden or thin-metal door; able to break thin steel bars with their teeth or paws; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert themselves to peak capacity for hours; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-animal, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans and animal, they can heal themselves in very short-periods of time, flexible enough to coordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies.

Does this potion has any weaknesses?

Answer: Yes it does.

1: Even though the animal has great endurance, they can only last a full hour before their body get tired.

2: Constant nightmares. The animal get nightmares on a regular basis which can harm the animal mentally.

3: Even through they can heal quite quickly, serious injuries to vital organs takes longer and head damage is an almost instant kill (gunshot or separation of the head).

Application of the K Potion:

Peck Animal Accuracy  
Peck Animal Agility  
Peck Animal Balance  
Peck Animal Beauty  
Peck Animal Combat  
Peck Animal Durability  
Peck Animal Endurance  
Peck Animal Flexibility  
Peck Animal Intelligence  
Peck Animal Longevity  
Peck Animal Lung Capacity  
Peck Animal Reflexes  
Peck Animal Regeneration  
Peck Animal Speed  
Peck Animal Sensory/Tracking  
Peck Animal Strength  
Peck Animal Stamina  
Peck Animal Wisdom  
Peck Animal Vision  
Ability to breed any canines  
Ability to speak to any canine

How many potion were created?

Answer: 10. Seven was used and three was stolen. The percentage rate of the potion working is a 30% chance.

Known users:

Travis  
Yang  
Marshall

On the military plane heading towards Los Angeles.

"Are you sure about this T?" asked Havoc.

"Yap. Our opponent is Yang. We need to be prepare for not just a fight, but a war." said Travis.

"Okay, but don't cry when we beat your ass." smirked EJ.

EJ stood in front of Travis, and Havoc stood behind. Everyone else stood at the side, watching their fellow agents. EJ rushed Travis, tackling him. Travis quickly rolled them over, standing above EJ. Travis grab EJ and threw him after the incoming Havoc. Havoc slide under EJ's body, EJ hit the floor.

Havoc flipped over Travis and tired to swipe at his face. Travis duck at the last second, and counter with an uppercut. But Havoc grab his paw and flipped them both over. Havoc had Travis' paw in a armlock. Travis used his Peck Animal Strength and easily break the hold.

EJ came from behind and grab Travis by his neck. EJ threw Travis into the wall of the plane. Travis hit the wall hard, a aching pain in his neck. Travis narrowly dodge a knee attack from EJ. Travis grab EJ by the arm and slam him down on the floor. But Havoc did hit Travis under his chin with a striking knee attack.

Travis hit the floor but quickly back flipped away from the two. A small tinkle of blood ran down from Travis' jaw. Travis smile at his two friends.

"Not bad guys, you guys can keep up with me at 25% of my abilities. But get ready because I'm going at 50%." smirked Travis.

"Bring it." smirked EJ.

"We're ready." said Havoc.

Travis nod his head. Using his Peck Animal Speed, Travis rushed after the two agents. His speed easily allow Travis to ran behind the two before they can react.

{Crap, I forgot just how fast T can be.} thought Havoc.

Travis first grab EJ from behind and did a reverse DDT. EJ hit the floor hard and felt a headache coming. Travis quickly released EJ and tried to grab Havoc, who jumped away. Travis used his Pup-Fu training and attacked Havoc. Havoc also used his Pup-Fu training to try and avoid the attacking Travis.

Travis grab Havoc by the arm and pulled his body closer. Travis knee Havoc in his stomach then slam him into the floor. Travis placed his jaw over Havoc neck. Havoc sigh and tap the floor three times, signaling his defeat.

Travis removed himself from his friend and helped him to his paws.

"What to go again?" asked Travis with a smile.

"Of course! And this time loser has to treat the winner to a paid vacation." said EJ, standing behind Travis.

"Deal." smile Travis.

Barkingburg Forest

Silverwisp stare through the window, seeing nothing but trees, trees and more trees. Yang is in the bedroom sleeping and Samuel is playing Jin with a deck of cards. Silverwisp groan and bang his head into the window.

"No offence Samuel but why didn't Yang recruited a sexy bitch instead of you?" asked Silverwisp.

"If you're so damn horny then go into the bathroom and jerk off of some magazines." answered Samuel, who frown as he was stuck.

"Screw this, I'm going into town and find a willing or unwilling bitch to fuck." said Silverwisp.

"Just remember to keep hidden, we can't let people know that we're here." said Samuel.

"Please, I don't care. All I want is a good fuck, I'm willing to fuck a female pup right about now." said Silverwisp.

Samuel watch as Silverwisp walked out through the door. Samuel shake his head and started to re-deal the cards.

Barkingburg Town

Silverwisp walk the street of Barkingburg. The town is very simple in his eyes. Silverwisp began to search for a female dog/pup for he too rape. Silverwisp spotted a few but they're really close to their owners. Silverwisp saw a female dog white black fur walking into a store a few feet away. Silverwisp smirked and quickly ran toward the store.

Silverwisp peek through the window and saw only the female dog, who is eating. Silverwisp didn't saw anyone else and knew that this is his best chance. Silverwisp silently opened the door and walked into the store. His victim has her back turn away from him. Silverwisp quickly pounce the female dog from behind, easily pinning her.

"Not try anything funny or else your life is over." said Silverwisp.

Silverwisp line himself up to the female dog vagina. But before he could do anything, something tackle him to the side. The something is the female dog owner and store owner. The owner got to his feet and threw Silverwisp to the wall. Silverwisp hit the wall hard.

"Who the hell do you think you is!?" asked the owner.

Silverwisp quickly tackle the owner to the floor and bit his hand. The owner cried out in pain and hit Silverwisp across his face multiple times. Silverwisp released his hold but then kick the man below the belt. The female dog tackle Silverwisp to the side, protecting her master.

The owner slowly got to his feet, grunting in pain. The owner saw that his precious pet is easily being overpowered by Silverwisp. The owner quickly walk toward the checkout desk. The owner open the draw and pulled out a 9mm.

Silverwisp saw the gun and quickly make a break for the exit. But the store owner open fire, hitting Silverwisp in his two back legs and tail. Silver hit the ground but force himself back to his paws. Silverwisp jumped through the window and slowly ran toward an alleyway. The owner came out and continue to open fire in the alleyway direction, emptying his clip.

"This isn't the end you hear! I'm coming for you, you piece of shit!" yelled the store owner.

Barkingburg Forest

The cabin door flew open and Silverwisp crawled himself through the door. Samuel and Yang who were both playing Poker, both got to their paws.

"What happened!?" asked Yang.

"Store owner, shot me." heavily breath Silverwisp.

"You piece of shit, that was reckless of you!" yelled Samuel.

Yang walked toward Silverwisp and punch him hard across his face. Silverwisp fell down, unconscious. Yang drag his body into the bathroom. Yang found the First Aid kit and open it. Samuel walked into the bathroom and saw Yang with a sponge and first aid kit.

"You're going to save him?" asked Samuel.

"Trust me when I said I rather not, but this asshole can be very useful. He's expendable." said Yang.

"If it was me, then I would finished the job and end his miserable pathetic life." scoffed Samuel.

Yang didn't answered Samuel and began to take care of Silverwisp wounds. Samuel walked back to his deck of cards. Yang spend the next hour saving Silverwisp life.

Adventure Bay  
Lookout Tower

Skye is truly impressed. Today is the day of the camping trip. But that is not what got Skye impress, no what got the Cockapoo impress was her "mate". Before the day of the trip which was yesterday. Skye couldn't find Marshall. Now this got her very worried. She called him through her puptag and he answered, but only to confirm her that he's okay and is around.

So Skye spend most of the day looking for her "mate" but couldn't find him. He just disappear. Ryder and all the other pups have seen Marshall, but not Skye. So Skye knew that he's avoiding her, which made Skye very worry and irritated. Before she knew it, the day was over. Ryder told everyone that Marshall have eaten dinner and have went to sleep.

But he couldn't escape her this time. Today is the day of the trip, and even though he has escape her this morning, he can't escape her now. Almost everyone is already waiting in the PAW Patroller. The only person missing are Marshall and Ryder. Skye turn toward the Lookout and saw both members walking toward her and the Patroller.

Skye was that Marshall has his head down and that Ryder has a disappointed look on his face. Both stopped a few feet away from the Patroller. Ryder stare down at Marshall, who isn't looking at either him or Skye.

"Marshall are you sure you don't want to come? You of all pups were very excited about the trip." said Ryder.

"Wait what!? What is happening Ryder, Marshall?" asked Skye.

"Marshall said that he didn't want to go on the trip, saying that he's not feeling too good and wanted to stay home at the Lookout." explained Ryder.

"What!?" asked a surprise Zuma and Rubble, who stood beside Skye.

Skye stare at her "mate". She just has a feeling that the reason for why Marshall didn't want to go on the camping trip, is because of her.

"Sorry guys but my stomach is hurting and I has a headache. I think I'm catching the puppy flu." said Marshall, faking a cough.

"Well...if you don't want to go then I can't force you. But when you feel better you can still join us. You do know where the site is." said Ryder.

"We'll see Ryder. Anyways have fun." smiled Marshall.

"Then if you're not going then neither am I." said Skye.

Everyone eyes widen in surprise and shock. Marshall smile instantly fell and is replaced with nervousness.

"No Skye you don't have too. Besides this is a great opportunity for you too send some quality time with your parents." said Marshall.

"No. Beside what kind of "mate" would I be if I didn't stay and take care of you?" asked Skye.

Marshall opened his mouth but Skye's mother beat him too it.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea. And who knows, maybe Skye can cure you and you both can still join us." smiled Sky.

"...But." tried Marshall.

"Then it's decided. I'm staying and that's final." said Skye.

Ryder look in Skye's direction and then to Marshall's. Ryder sigh but nod his head.

"Very well Skye, you'll stay and take care of Marshall." said Ryder.

Skye gave both her parents a hug and exit the Patroller. Ryder boarded the vehicle and drove everyone away. Skye and Marshall both waved them off. Skye waited until they vehicle is out of site before turning her attention toward her "mate".

"So anyways, I'm going to sleep in my pup house." said Marshall.

"No you're not. You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." said Skye, glaring at her "mate".

Marshall gulped in fear and slowly backed away from his friend. Skye matched his steps, walking toward him.

"Th...I was not avoiding you! I was busy whole of yesterday." lied Marshall.

"I don't believe you Marshall!" yelled Skye.

Marshall frown. Marshall stop in his track, looking away from Skye. Skye for reason unknown hate that her "mate" isn't paying her any attention.

"Skye please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it okay, so just drop it." softly said Marshall.

Skye stopped in her track and stare at her friend. Skye felt anger and disappointment that Marshall didn't want to tell her the truth. Skye growled, actually growled. Skye have NEVER growled at anyone in her entire life. The growled sounded dangerous and...cute. Marshall eyes widen in both fear and shock.

"Fine! Be that way then!" yelled Skye.

Skye ran away from her friend, running into the Lookout Tower. Marshall watch her leave and felt his heart aching. Marshall sigh and decided that some time apart might do them both some good. Marshall also enter the Lookout, but in the direction of Ryder's room. Marshall open the door and enter. Marshall turn on the light and walked toward the computer that is at the corner of the room. Marshall put on the computer and enter the correct keys. Marshall grab the headphone with a microphone attach to it.

Ring...ring...ring...ring

Travis: Hello? Ryder?

"Hey big brother, its me Marshall." answered Marshall.

Travis: Oh hey Marshall, what's up little bro?

"...T, I have a problem." answered Marshall.

Travis: Oh? What is wrong Marshall?

"I upset one of my friend two nights ago and have been avoiding them. They confronted me a few minutes ago and I lied telling them that it was nothing." explained Marshall

Travis: ...I see. Did it involves you know "what"?

"No. It has nothing to do with "that". But I think I hurt they feelings and their trust. I don't know what to do big bro." sniffed Marshall who has tears running down his face.

Travis could hear the sadness in his brother voice and just knew that he is crying. Marshall is too much of a saint and the smallest of thing can make him cry. Travis wish that he was there so that he could hold his little brother.

Travis: Marshall I think you should tell the pup the truth. Tell them how you truly felt and why you was avoiding them. Be honest with them, just don't tell them about "that".

"But...but what if it's too late. They actually growled at me, this pup never growled at anyone! I made them growled." cried Marshall.

Travis: I have a plan. What time is it over there?

"It's 11:00 o'clock." answered Marshall.

Travis: Perfect, so here's my plan.

Travis explained his plan to his younger brother. After the plan was done explaining, Marshall thanked his brother. The dally turn off the computer and quickly exit the room.

11:55 am

Marshall exit the elevator and found Skye sleeping on her favorite bean bag. Marshall walked up to the sleeping pup and stood in front of her. Marshall stare at the beautiful pup, never noticing just how cute she is when she's sleeping. Marshall swallow his fear and gently shake the sleeping pup.

"Skye...wake up Skye." said Marshall softly.

Skye groan and slowly open her eyes. Pink eyes meeting blue ones. Skye slowly sat up and cutely rub the sleep from her eyes. When Skye senses came back to her and she saw just who it is in front of her, she frown.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" asked Skye.

"Well it's almost time for lunch and I thought I wake you and ask if you want to eat lunch together." said Marshall.

Skye raised a thin eyebrow at her friend.

"Why?" asked Skye.

"Because...I made lunch for both of us." said Marshall.

Skye eyes widen in surprise. Then her eyes fell down to Marshall's front legs. Skye is again surprise to see a few bandages over a few of Marshall's paws. Skye gasped and turn back to Marshall.

"Marshall your paws! What happened!?" yelled Skye.

Marshall shyly looked down at his bandage paws. In truth this is nothing and the wounds are probably done healed by now.

"I cut and got burn a few times while making lunch. I'm not that good of a cook like Zuma. But hey at least I didn't burn down the kitchen." smiled Marshall.

Skye hope that he's alright. Skye felt her heart beat quicken and the butterflies once again appearing in her stomach. Skye didn't want to turn down Marshall's offer, especially since the young pup when through all the trouble cooking lunch and getting hurt in the process.

"Okay then Marshall, I would like to eat lunch with you." said Skye.

Marshall smile and his tail began to shake. Marshall got behind Skye and started to push her toward the elevator. The two got inside and the elevator when down toward the kitchen. The two exit the elevator and walked toward the kitchen. Skye is surprise to see two candles already lite and two cover dishes.

{Is this a...date?} thought Skye with a light blush.

Marshall pulled back a seat and helped Skye in her seat, then he push in her chair. Marshall trotted toward his seat and sat down. Marshall lean over the table and uncovered both dishes.

"I didn't know exactly what you like but I hope this is okay." said Marshall.

On Skye's plate are cut stakes, sausages, fried shrimp and a light salad. Skye took a deep sniff, the food smelled wonderful. Skye mouth began to water, and her stomach let out a small growled. Skye face blushed darkly and Marshall chuckle at his friend.

"Dig in Skye. I want to know what you think." smiled Marshall.

Skye didn't need to be to twice. The petite pup first took a bite of the stake and moan. The stake is well cooked and seasoned perfectly. Skye then took a bite of the sausage and felt that he almost had an orgasm. Skye swallow her food and smile at her "mate".

"Marshall this is amazing!" said Skye.

"I glad you like it. This is both a date and a I'm sorry lunch." Marshall said with a sad smile.

Skye blush as he did said that this is a date. But the I'm sorry lunch is what truly got her attention. Marshall saw that he gotten Skye's full attention. Marshall took a deep breath in and slowly exhale out.

"You were right. I was avoiding you whole day yesterday." said Marshall.

"But why Marshall?" asked Skye.

"...Because of the night before. I was nuzzling you and you got uncomfortably and pulled away. I thought maybe I upset you and that you're angry with me." said Marshall.

Skye truly wanted to kick herself right about now. Why didn't she notice this earlier? She truly is a terrible pup. But in the end, both of them were in the wrong. Marshall for lying to her and she for not talking to Marshall sooner.

"I'm sorry Marshall. I wasn't mad or anything. I do like it when you nuzzle me and...kiss me on my nose." Skye said with a dark blush.

Marshall also blushed darkly.

"So...you're not mad?" asked Marshall.

"No I'm not. And I appreciate that you finally told me the truth. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." said Skye.

The flying pup place her paw out toward her friend. Marshall blush but also place his paw out. The two paws connected and both held each others paw.

"So...I can still show you affection?" asked Marshall with a darker blush.

Skye giggle at her friend red face and nod her head. Marshall smile at her friend. The two continue their lunch in peace. When they were finished both quickly washed the dishes.

"So what gave you the idea of a date?" asked Skye.

"My brother. Although he didn't really suggested a date. I just thought that since we're a "couple" that we would need to start going on dates soon." said Marshall with a blush.

The two enter the elevator and exit when they reach the top floor. Both sat down on Marshall's bean bag, laying side by side. Skye grab the remote control and press the power button. Apollo the superpup is on.

"Well I truly like it. This was my first date ever." smiled Skye.

"Oh? Um...was it good?" asked Marshall nervously.

Skye couldn't helped but giggle at her "mate". Skye nuzzle Marshall's side, taking in his scent.

"Let's just say that it was amazing and I hope we go on another one soon." smiled Skye.

Marshall smile and nuzzle Skye's head. The two young pups soon fell asleep, with Skye laying on top of Marshall's back. A smile on both their faces.

Adventure Bay Forest

Rocky finished hammering the last peg for the tent, all tents were up. Ryder stood in the center of the camp and clear his throat to get everyone attention.

"Now that the tents are all set up, I just want to tell you all about the sleeping arrangement. Now let's see. Cloud and Sky in one tent, Chase and Everest, Zuma and Rocky, Jake and Carlos, Rubble and Tracker, Katie and Callie and finally a tent for myself." said Ryder.

"I wish Marshall was here." said Everest.

"Well he said that he's sick, and Marshall rarely get sick. But when he does get sick, it only last about a day." said Rocky.

"I'm sure Skye is taking good care of him. She is her mate after all." smiled Sky.

Everest body went stiff by the statement. She felt sad and betray. Skye knew how she felt about Marshall, and it hurt Everest that her best friend is in a "relationship" with her crush. Everest sigh and turn toward Chase. Her second crush. Everest smile that she would be sharing a tent with a pup she admire and look up too.

"Yeah who knows. Maybe those two will be here tomorrow." smiled Katie.

"Right. Now let's get this day started bro." said Jake.

"Well if you need me and Zuma, you can find us at the river fishing for dinner." said Cloud, who has an arm over Zuma's shoulder.

"Help me." mouthed Zuma.

"Hahaha, why don't all us guys go fishing." smiled Ryder, who gave Zuma a wink.

All the guys took their fishing rod and headed toward the river. All the girls decided to follow the boys, they sat at the side watching them. Sky and Everest were taking, getting to know each others better. Katie is reading a magazine and Callie is sleeping in her laps.

"I got a bite dude!" yelled Jake.

"Pull him in Jake" said Ryder.

Jake tried to pull the fish to shore but the fish proven to be too strong. Ryder decided to help Jake pulling the fish in. Unfortunately both Ryder and Jake lose their footing and fell in the water. The fish got lose and swam away. Everyone laughed at the two soaking men.

Barkingburg Town

The store owner stood in front of four of his best friends. All five has a rifle gun with them and hunting goggles on. The store owner left his dog with his sister.

"Okay boys, we have a piece of crap of a dog who think he's tough. He ran into the forest and is wounded. We're going to find him and shot that son of a bitch." said the store owner.

He and his men all cheered and exit the store. All five enter the forest, looking for Silverwisp. Half an hour later you can hear the sound of gunshots and screaming. Unfortunately no one in the town did and they didn't know where the men where for their didn't told their family members.

In the heart of Barkingburg forest, we see five men. All were dead and their body well eaten. Surrounded their bodies is a pack of wolves. A few dead wolves were present but the pack didn't moan for their lost. Yang and the pack leader stood under a tree, watching the whole show.

"I had a feeling that the person responsible for my dog injuries would seek revenge. That is why I plan this surprise trap." smirked Yang.

The female wolf nuzzle her partner and started to lick his neck. Yang started to laugh evilly. Soon his revenge will be at hand, and no one will stop him.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry for the long wait but I caught the flu and is recovering. I want to again thank you all for supporting my story. The next chapter might be longer because I need to re-write my Boruto/Naruto story. So any questions, or comments or requests please pm me or leave your review. Until next time.

Cat. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


End file.
